At the present time, all of the known forms of multilamp photoflash arrays either pass lead wires for the flashlamps through holes in a circuit board having a printed circuit thereon or has the lead wires of the flashlamps forced into the surface of the printed circuit boad. In the first instance, shrinkage or failures are encountered due to misalignment of the holes and lead wires. In the second instance, the lead wires tend to become unfastened from the printed circuit board causing undesired failures.